1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge structure and a display device using the hinge structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices, e.g., LCD displays, for a desktop computer, usually include a base, a display panel, and a support connected between the base and the display panel. The display panel can be rotatably connected to the support, such that a user can adjust the display to a suitable orientation for better viewing. Although the conventional support can satisfy basic requirements, it is always desirable and useful for a new type of support and display device using the same.